Of Friends and Lovers
by LunarFoxx
Summary: Fluffy oneshot AU where Grimmjow and Ichigo are celebrating their anniversary with friends and make a new anniversary.


**[A.N. I couldn't resist the cheesy story. I love when my OTOs have happy endings and this storuy just wouldn't get out of my head so here we are. They're** **extremely** **OOC but it's a fanfic :) Let me know what you think! It's a one shot but I might make it into a series.]**

Modeling wasn't easy, Ichigo knew that. His boyfriend Grimmjow had to travel often so they didn't get to see each other as often even though they lived together. Ichigo didn't mind though. He loved and supported him and he most definitely did _not get jealous_ , no matter how much Grimmjow loved to point out whenever Ichigo bared figurative fangs at the slim models pawing at _his_ boyfriend. He smiled a little as he adjusted the oversized sweater, shivering a little when he caught a whiff of Grimmjow's scent. He began dozing off when his phone suddenly rang and he jolted and quickly fumbled with his blankets trying to get to his phone. He had been waiting all day to talk to him and he was excited.

"Hey babe," Grimmjow crooned, "yer lookin' adorable. How's the weather?"

Ichigo scowled in reply, his cheeks flushing rosy red. "It's cold! I hate it and I miss my personal heater." He sighed and adjusted the blankets over himself. "How is work going?"

Grimmjow chuckled and tilted his phone to show Ichigo his outfit, "It's goin' well but I'm missin' you. If I were there I'd be warmin' you up the way you love." He purred at the screen with half lidded eyes, cackling when Ichigo flushed even redder. He turned his head back as if someone had called for him and sighed, "Sorry babe, I gotta get back to work. I dunno if I can make it for our dinner tonight, we got a lil' trouble on set. If anything, the rest o' our friends will be there, yeah?"

Ichigo braved a smile and tried to hide his crestfallen expression. "Yeah. Alright, Grimm, good luck with work. I just wish you could make it, it's our anniversary…" he trailed off.

"I know babe, I know. I'll make it up to you, promise! Anyways, gotta go. Love you!" Grimmjow blew a kiss and winked, hanging up to get back on set.

Ichigo sighed dejectedly and sat for a bit longer before getting up to get ready. They were supposed to have a dinner party with friends at Renji's restaurant to celebrate his first Michelin star and it just so happened that it was also the 5th anniversary of Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship that started all the way back in high school. It was pretty cliche, from rivals to friends and then lovers. Ichigo laughed shaking his head as he recalled the reason they had been enemies in the first place was because Grimmjow had thought Ichigo was pursuing his little sister Nel when in reality it was the other way around. Ichigo was still a bit afraid of Nel after one too many times where he'd been suffocated by her more than ample chest but he'd gotten over it, settling into a big brother role. He got up and stretched as well as he could without relinquishing his blankets and began preparing for the night.

00000000

The restaurant was packed, more than usual. The Michelin star attracted a different type of crowd than the 5 star rating. Ichigo felt slightly underdressed as he sat with his friends at a VIP table. While his friends weren't exactly the wine and dine type, they definitely didn't mind being pampered. All of his friends had made good lives for themselves. Rukia was a curator for the biggest art gallery in Tokyo, working alongside Ishida. Chad was in a band with Orihime and others, quickly rising up on the best selling charts due to their unique sound. Tatsuki was a world class Karate champion of course, and Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were the proud owners of one of the best car repair centers in the city. There were a few friends missing but that was expected since everyone had their own lives.

He grimaced when his brother Shiro slapped him on the back, asking him if he was going to finish his food when Renji stood and tapped his own glass. "I really want to thank you guys for coming. As you all know, I've been working my ass off to get to where I am now and if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be here. I'm gonna keep this short and simple so you guys can go back to stuffing your faces, looking at you Shiro." Everyone laughed as Shiro froze midbite. "I thank all of you for being there for me and supporting me." He paused and gave a meaningful smile to Rukia. "We're all here to celebrate but let's not forget that today is also the day Ichi and Grimm decided to finally man up and stop acting like they hated each other." He winked at Ichigo and continued, "so today's their 5th anniversary but hopefully it will also be their anniversary for something else"

Ichigo frowned in confusion at Renji's words and opened his mouth to speak when his eyes were covered by a hidden assailant and warm breath whispered in his ear, "Miss me, Berry?" Ichigo blushed and moved the hands away.

"Grimm! I thought you couldn't make it!" He got up and hugged him, burying his face into Grimmjow's chest. He gave a curious look when Grimmjow gently gripped him by his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Ichi, as you know, today's our 5th anniversary since we've been together and I thought it'd be extra special if we made it the anniversary of somethin' even more special." He got down on one knee and opened a jewelry box. "You know I love you with all my heart, fell in love at first punch to the face, ya know. I want to spend an eternity with you so will ya' do me the blessin' of being mine forever?" He gazed expectantly at Ichigo waiting for an answer as he stood in shock. Shiro nudged him and broke him out of his stupor and Ichigo began to nod violently.

His vision grew blurry as tears began overflowing and he flung himself at Grimmjow. Their friends began clapping as Grimmjow clutched Ichi tightly, kissing him like he was the antidote. They broke the kiss when someone wolf-whistled, Ichigo blushing and Grimmjow smirking. Grimmjow buried his face into the shimmery locks of orange, whispering how much he loved Ichigo. Ichigo pressed his ear to his fiancés chest, listening to the steady beating of his lover's heart as it beat for him.


End file.
